


Bloodflowers

by vivamerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamerthur/pseuds/vivamerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lost him in the battle, but they find each other in 21st century </p>
<p>An old work inspired by The Cure's Trilogy, and scatterglory's great great works! I hope it's ok I gift this to you:) </p>
<p>Basically I wrote the song titles from the Trilogy into a A/M poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatterglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterglory/gifts).



That was the last day of summer  
An ordinary day, an ordinary place  
where the birds always sing

We went praying for the rain  
There was soon clouds coming, but it was unnaturally heavy  
Cold wind blowing, the dark magic was finally arriving

You said you cannot stand watching me fall, watching me taken and Camelot fall  
You gave me the deepest kiss, then went battle for the sun  
I heard the loudest sound, then everything went deathly quiet

You fell out of this world  
Bloodflowers grew where you used to be  
I knelt on the ground crying for you, my heart was closing down

I should have saved you, should have seen the lethal blow coming  
But as you always said  
There is no if in real world

The pain of losing you, deep in every piece of my bone  
I hoped it would be a short term effect  
But it was always there, for the 39 years i lived without you  
When heaven finally came to collect me  
I prayed one last time, my only wish since so long  
That maybe someday, maybe someday, I will find you again, hold you again, bury myself in you again, and sing you the sweetest lullabies

 

One hundred years passed, then thousands

 

 

A strange day in 21 century London  
I came to Fascination Street, a club called Disintegration  
I didn’t know what brought me here  
Until I saw you in the crowd  
With the brightest blue eyes in the world

“Hey friend”  
“Do I know you?” those cheekbones really kicking out in the neo light  
“No, you don’t”  
“Yet you call me friend?” Full lips turning into amused smile  
“How about let’s just make one?”  
I acted cool but my hands were shaking  
It’s like the air was charged full of electricity, it made me dizzy  
“Save your last dance for me?”

I brought you back to my flat that night, something I almost never do  
I just can’t stop touching you  
My bones were craving for you  
I feel my soul has been hollow forever  
And you are the only remedy 

Every touch is like burning fire  
Your softest lips your silky skin your little moaning sound  
I’m afraid my heart is soon exploding  
When I pushed inside you  
Your toes curling your hands clinging to my back  
I saw the same desperation in your eyes  
You screamed under me, and everything felt oddly familiar  
Perfect

When I climaxed I heard myself begging  
“Don’t leave me, don’t leave me alone, Merlin...”  
“Never, Arthur, never...”

The other day I hold the pictures of you  
Suddenly feeling homesick  
For a place I have never been  
White castle, green field, flying dragon, knights, warlock...  
Forbidden love and tragic ending

It’s a past we shared  
But there is no if in real world  
What we have all is this life  
And in this life we will be bonded, happily ever after

On our wedding I played you the lovesong  
“  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am home again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am whole again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am young again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am fun again.

However far away,  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you;  
I will always love you.

Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am free again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am clean again.

However far away,  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you;  
I will always love you.”

Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> The Cure's Trilogy - The original 3 albums and song titles
> 
> Pornography  
> "One Hundred Years"  
> "A Short Term Effect"  
> "The Hanging Garden"  
> "Siamese Twins"  
> "The Figurehead"  
> "A Strange Day"  
> "Cold"  
> "Pornography"
> 
> Disintegration  
> "Plainsong"  
> "Pictures of You"  
> "Closedown"  
> "Lovesong"  
> "Last Dance"  
> "Lullaby"  
> "Fascination Street"  
> "Prayers for Rain"  
> "The Same Deep Water as You"  
> "Disintegration"  
> "Homesick"  
> "Untitled"
> 
> Bloodflowers  
> "Out of This World"  
> "Watching Me Fall"  
> "Where the Birds Always Sing"  
> "Maybe Someday"  
> "The Last Day of Summer"  
> "There Is No If..."  
> "The Loudest Sound"  
> "39"  
> "Bloodflowers"


End file.
